Where She Belongs
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Brooke and Roman have had a complicated relationship for years. They share a child. When Brooke is offered a job in Paris, Roman realizes how much he does love her. Can he tell her in time?


This is a one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. The best writing partner. Hope you like this.

* * *

"I can't believe you're moving." Brianna Lawler said to her sister as they sat in the apartment for Brooke's going away party. Brooke had gotten a great job offer in Paris with Paris Match Magazine.

"I know but I can't pass up this job offer." Brooke said. She hated to leave her sister who she had shared an apartment with since they graduated high school. Both attended NYU and graduated. Brooke with a degree in photographer and media arts. Brianna with a degree in English and journalism.

"I know. It's just weird to know we won't be sharing this place anymore."

"Yeah but now you can share this place with Randy. And I couldn't be happier for you." Brooke replied. Brianna had just gotten engaged to her long time boyfriend. "And I will be back for the wedding."

"Yeah." Brianna replied as they continued to talk.

Randy watched Roman as they stood on the other side of the room watching Brooke and Brianna. "Why don't you tell Brook you love her?" Randy asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Roman asked.

"Don't play dumb. You still love Brooke." Randy said.

"I don't." Roman answered looking toward Brooke. He and Brooke had dated for a year before they broke up because he made a mistake. That was almost two years ago. Since then they had been friends and even shared a child. Their six month old son, Tucker. He had been conceived one night after a lot of drinking when their friends, Whitney and Wade got married.

"Sure. You only share a child." Randy replied. "Just tell her."

Roman shook his head as Brooke and Brianna walked over. "Randy, can I speak with you?" Brooke said to him.

"Sure." He said following her into the spare bedroom. He looked at her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to say how much I'm going to miss you. How much it means that we're friends and I wanted to make sure you take care of my sister. Be good to her. She deserves it."

"I promise. I will always protect her and love her." He said to her. "And your friendship has meant a lot to me too." She nodded and hugged him.

"Goodbye Randy." She said as they walked out. She walked over to where Roman and Brianna were. Roman assumed she was coming to talk to him. "Well I'm going to go. I have an early flight and I have to drop Tucker off at mom's."

"Alright. I'll miss you." Brianna said as she hugged her.

"I'll miss you too. But I will be back for your wedding." Brooke said with a smile. She hugged Randy again and walked out. She was staying across the hall at Randy's apartment so she wouldn't be bothered by Brianna and Randy celebrating their engagement.

Roman stood there after she had left. He didn't understand why she didn't say anything to him. He excused himself from the party and headed over to the apartment.

"I don't get a goodbye?" He asked her. "I thought I meant more to you. We just share a child."

"Roman…" She replied.

"I mean after everything Brooke. I assumed I would get at least a goodbye."

"Do you think you don't mean anything to me?" She asked him.

"Well, I thought I did. But then you can't say goodbye to me."

She walked over to him. "Roman, you mean more to me than anyone. That's why I didn't say goodbye. It's too hard"

He looked at her and leaned in and kissed her. He felt her kiss him back and they were soon in the bedroom together making love.

Roman woke the next morning and found her getting dressed. "Morning." He said to her.

"Morning." She smiled and sat down in front of him. "Last night.."

"Was amazing." He said to her.

"Yes it was and it was the perfect way to say goodbye."

"What?" Roman asked.

"The perfect way to say goodbye." She said. "I have to go. I have a flight to catch." She kissed him and stood up. "I'll miss you. But I'll see you when you come to see Tucker."

He watched her leave. They had agreed that he would fly to Paris and see Tucker and they would email and video chat. He couldn't believe she was leaving still. He thought the night would make her change her mind and she would stay in New York. He got out of the bed and got dressed and headed over to Brianna's.

"Morning." Randy said when Roman walked in.

"Morning." He said sitting down. "Brooke left."

"I know. She came by to say goodbye to Brianna and she left. What happened with you guys last night?"

"We ended up in bed together." He said looking at him. "But it apparently didn't change anything. Because she's still moving."

"Did you tell her that you love her?" Randy asked him.

"I couldn't. I just couldn't."

Randy sighed. "If you want her to stay and be with you, then you need to tell her how you feel."

"I just…I don't want to hear her say she doesn't feel the same."

"What if she does?" They heard from behind them.

"Hey, Brianna." Roman said.

"What if she loves you too?" Brianna asked.

"Why wouldn't she say something?" Roman asked.

"Because she doesn't think you feel the same. Go tell her how you feel."

"I don't know." He sighed.

"God, get off your ass and go to the airport and tell her how you feel." Brianna said as she pulled him up from the table. Which was difficult since he was so much bigger than she was.

He looked at Brianna and realized she was right. He quickly made his way out of the apartment and took a cab to the airport. He had to tell her. He arrived at the airport and looked for her flight. He saw it was leaving in twenty minutes.

"Can I help you sir?" The security guard asked.

"I need to get to flight 458 to Paris."

"I'm sorry but without a ticket and boarding pass, you can't get pass this point."

Roman sighed and headed to the counter. He would just have to buy a ticket. He was going to tell Brooke how he felt. He bought the ticket and rushed to the gate. He saw Brooke in line and he rushed up to her.

"Brooke, please don't go." He said to her.

"Roman?" She said when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't let you go. Please stay with me. I love you." He said to her.

"Roman, I can't hear this now."

"I love you, Brooke. Please don't go. Stay with me." He moved closer to her and kissed her. "I love you. Stay with me please."

She looked into the face of the man she had shared so much with. She thought about everything they'd been through and what they had shared. And she knew she loved him too. That she had always been in love with him. And with him and their son was where she should be.

"I love you too." She said softly. "I love you. I want to be with you." She kissed him passionately. "I love you."

He smiled at her when she said it. "Then let's go home."

She smiled and took his hand and they walked out of the airport. She couldn't stop smiling all the way. She was where she belonged. With him. They were two halves of the same soul and now they would be together forever.

Please Review!


End file.
